


Rumor Has It

by WanderingTiredly



Series: high school bits [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Pre-Slash, Slash if you squint, acquaintances, it's really just them bickering, the felix/locus is if you're looking for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiredly/pseuds/WanderingTiredly
Summary: Felix and Locus aren't exactly friends, but during lunch period they don't have much of a choice.





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to post this cause it's lolix week and i want more content out about these boys. lord knows i have a lot of content saved up for them. cheers! x

Felix slammed his book-bag on the table with a loud _clunk,_ and angrily sat in the empty seat. The commotion gathered him a decent amount of attention, considering the hall hadn’t been fairly loud to begin with. Locus didn’t look up from his book. He was used to Felix’s dramatics.

 

“Hey, aren’t you going to ask me what’s wrong?” Felix asked, sounding far too childish for someone of his age.

 

Locus licked his finger and then flipped the page, raising his eyebrows but not looking up. “No.” His legs were crossed comfortably, and he seemed awfully content to ignore Felix from his too-small chair.

 

“Okay, well, I’m going to tell you.” Felix ran a hand through his hair, trying to make the chair more agreeable to his backside.

 

Locus nodded, eyes tracking each word of the page as if they were the words of the gospel to a divine worshiper. “You _always_ do,” Locus  told him. At a young age, Locus had mastered the art of sounding permanently uninterested, even if he wasn’t. To this day, Felix still had no idea when the man actually cared.

 

“Alright, so Church, the ignorant, obnoxious--” He stopped at Locus’ dramatic sigh. Everyone said that Felix was the most dramatic boy in the school, but they clearly never watched Locus subtly--unsubtly--try to get Felix to stop talking. “Bitch--Tex’s bitch--told _me_ that I was the irritating one! And get this, he said that you don’t like me.”

 

Locus looked up--finally--and quirked a brow. “I don’t.” An odd look crossed his face. A confliction of emotions. He closed his book slowly and placed on the table with his usual controlled pace. He brought his elbows up onto the table to prop up his head.

 

Felix rolled his eyes. “It was so annoying. But anyway, Mr. Hargrove--”

 

“Dr. Hargrove,” Locus, the suck-up, interjected. Although, Locus didn’t particularly like the man either. Felix always had less patience than Locus did. In comparison, Locus was a monk. The image made Felix nearly snort, imagining his hair gone and dressed in long robes.

 

“Asshole Hargrove,” Felix continued. “Called me down to office. Told me, ‘too many actions of violence keep getting associated with you, blah blah, I hate children and shouldn’t work here.’” Felix kept on talking, as he always did. Felix seemed to always have something to say, and even if he didn’t, he needed to keep people’s attention on him, so he would find a reason to talk. Locus had learned to tune him out within their first week of friendship. Well, friends was a strong word.

 

"So my day has sucked. How was yours?”

 

“Quiet. Up until four minutes ago.”

  
Felix shook his head. “You’re a bastard.”

 

And, as they always did, they dissolved into their usual pattern of bickering.

* * *

 


End file.
